


Nos tocaba crecer

by Florchis



Series: Sometimes it lasts in love [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis





	Nos tocaba crecer

Exactamente una semana antes de su primer beso con Blaine Anderson, Noah Puckerman se acuesta por última vez en su vida con Quinn Fabray.

 

Quinn se le ríe en la cara, abierta y desvergonzadamente, cuando él se lo dice sin rodeos, como si fuese un golpe directo a la nariz, porque no sabe hacer otra cosa:  _Quinn, esta es la última vez que me acuesto contigo, y esta vez lo digo de verdad_. (Y lo dice de verdad). Quinn se le ríe en la cara, desnuda y en la cumbre de su belleza, con veintisiete años recién cumplidos, y el sudor post-sexo dándole un color perlado a su piel de crema. Se le ríe en la cara y Puck no se inmuta mientras la mira recostado en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, y tiene que llevarse una mano al pecho para controlar los espasmos de su cara torácica, y solo es por eso que se detiene, porque de ser físicamente posible, quizás se seguiría riendo.

 

\- ¿Terminaste?

 

\- Oh, por dios,  _ni siquiera he empezado_.

 

Él apoya una mano en su rodilla y la desliza suavemente por su muslo hasta llegar a su cintura.

 

\- Lo digo en serio.

 

Hace diez años que hacen lo que hacen, sea lo que sea que hacen, que básicamente consiste en llamadas esporádicas, generalmente con uno de los dos o los dos en llanto histérico, Puck sonriéndole en las reuniones del colegio y ella simulando ignorarlo, el sexo cada vez que se encuentran más o menos disponibles y en un radio de cincuenta kilómetros el uno del otro. Jamás han dicho una palabra para justificarse, no han buscado excusas ni titulos, pero vuelven el uno al otro siempre con continua naturalidad. Es lo único que saben hacer, y por lo tanto es lo que hacen.

 

Ella se digna a mirarlo entonces, y los deseos de reirse se le congelan entre los pulmones, porque desde que nació Beth que no veía esa certeza entre sus cejas.

 

\- Lo dices en serio.

 

\- Lo digo en serio.

 

Se deja caer sin energía sobre el colchón, y no lo reprende cuando él comienza a jugar con su cabello.

 

\- Por dios, Puck, creí que eras más inteligente que eso.

 

\- ¿Más inteligente que qué?

 

\- Que enamorarte.

 

\- Mira quien lo dice.

 

Ella no se digna a mirarlo ante la afrenta; puede que no hablen de compromiso ni de expectativas, pero, realmente, ¿se puede esconder algo luego de diez años de compartir una cama, aunque sea esporádicamente?

 

\- Yo cometí el error diez años atrás, Puckerman, y aún estoy pagando las consecuencias. Creí que habías aprendido algo de mi miseria.

 

\- Oh, sí. Aprendí que soy el humano prototípico. Una piedra me tira al piso, me levanto y tengo la esperanza de que esta vez no volverá a tirarme.

 

\- Eres un idiota.

 

\- Un idiota que quiere ser feliz.

 

\- Por eso.


End file.
